


Hijacking

by GalaxyAce



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Airplanes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Donghun, Jun's a flight attendant, M/M, Mile High Club, Nipple Play, Top Park Junhee | Jun, and he wears a skirt, slight feminisation?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAce/pseuds/GalaxyAce
Summary: In which, Donghun gets into the mile high club with the help of a sexy flight attendant.
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 166





	Hijacking

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a pun

* * *

●

Airports. 

Donghun hated airports. Doesn't everyone? Gate changes and delayed flights were bad enough, but having to listen to the cries of screaming children pushed him closer and closer to flinging himself in front of a damn plane.

●

He sat at his gate, cross-legged and waiting, pulling a single earbud out of his ear every time an announcement came over the loudspeaker. Eventually, he spent more time listening to those than his own music. Though, watching people run through the airport at full-speed with their suitcases flailing behind them proved to be just as entertaining as listening to music.

It always surprised him how stupid other people could be. He felt no pity for the people who missed their flights because their eyes were glued to their phones, or for the people who didn't care enough to make it to the gate _at least_ fifteen minutes before their flight started boarding.

Donghun thanked himself for never being one of those people. 

●

The plane honestly wasn't much better. Despite flying first-class, Donghun failed to see the luxury in-

_Oh._

_Wait._

_Scratch that._

His eyes almost popped out of his head — and no, it wasn't an overstatement.

Okay, _now_ he was able to see the luxury in flying first-class. On average, the flight attendants tended to be prettier, however, they also tended to be female, which he didn’t care much for.

Male flight attendants were already rare enough, but seeing one in a _skirt_ was a once in a lifetime kind of thing. Not to mention he was pretty, too. Extremely pretty. With sexy, cat-like eyes, high cheekbones, and lips painted a sinful shade of ravishing red, Donghun wondered what the hell this guy was doing working a job as a flight attendant when he could have easily been a model or an actor. 

At least he was going to have something nice to stare at for the rest of the flight. He was glad about that much.

●

"Sir?"

Donghun blinked. _Was that directed at him?_

"I asked if you'd like a refreshment." The flight attendant flashed a smile and held up an empty plastic cup. "We have water, coffee, Coke, lemonade… anything sound appealing?"

_Yeah, you sound appealing._ Of course, if Donghun said that, he’d probably get thrown off the plane.

"Lemonade sounds good." Donghun made sure to glance at the name tag fastened to the flight attendant’s uniform before the cart of drinks was wheeled away to the next row.

_Park Junhee._ What a pretty name to match that pretty face.

Imagine getting into the mile-high club with a flight attendant who looked like _that._ Now that his mind decided to entertain that thought, Donghun was determined. 

●

Watching Junhee shuffle his way through the rows of passengers was driving Donghun crazy. The skirt hugged the flight attendant’s figure so deliciously, the fabric stretching over the pretty curve of his ass and thighs and swishing as he sashayed his hips to attend to the passengers. If it was up to Donghun, he’d make it a law for male flight attendants who looked like _that_ to wear skirts all the time.

Donghun’s mind wandered, and he was _really_ glad that there was no one next to him because he wanted to try something. Something that, if he was caught, would _definitely_ get him thrown off the plane.

Leaning back in his seat, Donghun spread his legs apart slightly and pushed the buckle of the safety belt lower so it was snug against the front of his pants, settling against his growing bulge. The pressure wasn’t much, but it was there, and it was enough — for now. Sighing at the arousing pressure, Donghun shut his eyes and let Junhee take over his mind. That sexy, fox-like face, the perfect curves of his body in that immaculately-fitted uniform, and that pair of seductive, red lips… _god_. 

Donghun almost let a whine out at the mental image of Junhee on his knees, in his little skirt, sucking him off in one of the airplane bathrooms. He shifted in his seat slightly, angling the most sensitive part of his stiffening cock underneath the buckle of the safety belt and bringing his hips up so he’d graze it, trying to get all the friction he could without being terribly obvious. It didn’t feel as good as he thought it would — his underwear and pants reduced the pleasure significantly — but he was desperate, and this was sufficient.

“Would you like a-”

Donghun almost screamed.

“I’m sorry,” Junhee gasped and looked at Donghun’s wide, startled eyes with apologetic ones, “I th-thought you were awake. Would you like a blanket? It’s a bit, um, cold. We’re handing them out.” He held out an airline-issued blanket wrapped in plastic and waited for Donghun to respond.

Suddenly, Donghun realised that this was _exactly_ what he’d been waiting for. It was now or never. _What’s the worst that could happen?_ His mind was too pumped full of confidence to even entertain a negative thought. “You know what I want?” Donghun motioned for Junhee to lean in closer with his index finger.

Junhee hummed and looked at the passenger urgently, hoping he could give him what he asked for; if he wasn’t able to, it wouldn’t just look bad on him, but on the whole airline as well. Disgruntled passengers were always a nightmare. As he waited for Donghun to speak, he thought he might as well check him out since they were so close, anyways. His eyes flicked over Donghun’s features quickly — he didn’t want to be too obvious — and it didn’t take long for him to realise he was _really_ attractive.

“I want you to take me into that bathroom and suck me off in that cute-ass skirt.” Donghun’s words came out without hesitation and he was extremely glad he didn’t make a fool of himself by stammering… though, there was still a chance he’d look like an ass if Junhee decided he didn’t like what he said.

It was like everything in Junhee’s body decided to short-circuit right at that moment. He stared at Donghun in shock, unsure if he _actually_ said that, or if his mind was just playing tricks on him. Judging by the blackened windows and the fact that most of the passengers were asleep, it was either very late at night or very early in the morning, and Junhee himself hadn't gotten much sleep, so hearing things was a very real possibility. 

“So?” Donghun waved a hand in front of Junhee’s face, causing the flight attendant to blink rapidly as if it was bringing him back to reality.

Junhee smiled bashfully. _What’s the harm in having a little fun with a hot passenger?_ “I’m sorry, I didn’t even get your name.” He raised an eyebrow and gave the passenger’s seated form a once-over. Based on how he was sitting, he couldn’t have been much taller than Junhee, and Junhee was _extremely_ glad.

“Lee Donghun.” He grinned as he gave the flight attendant his name, ecstatic that things finally seemed to be going his way.

“Well, Lee Donghun, you should follow me.” Junhee shot him a wink and began walking towards the front of the plane as Donghun fumbled with his safety belt.

●

“These bathrooms are always smaller than they look.” It wasn’t necessarily a complaint — honestly, it was physically impossible for Donghun to complain now that Junhee had just taken his entire cock in his mouth without warning — but he wished there was just a little more room, so they could manoeuvre themselves more comfortably. “Oh, _fucking God_.” Donghun hissed the words out as Junhee bobbed his head up and down, licking expertly at every sensitive spot with just the right amount of pressure. He squeezed his eyes shut even though he so badly wanted to see how pretty Junhee looked with his mouth full of cock — the pleasure Junhee’s warm mouth was giving him was just too much, and he knew that if he looked at him, he’d come immediately.

Junhee flicked his tongue against the head of Donghun’s cock teasingly and giggled as he looked up at him from the floor with wide, innocent eyes and smudged lipstick.

Panting heavily, Donghun tilted his head downwards so he could meet Junhee’s gaze. “Look at, look at this, at what you did to me.” Pointing at the red lipstick marks all over his dick, Donghun tutted and helped Junhee up off the floor.

Shrugging, Junhee got the impression that Donghun wasn’t really upset in the slightest.

“This may be a long-shot, but,” Donghun sucked in air through his teeth sharply and rubbed at his neck uncomfortably, “you got anything that could be used as lube?” He didn’t even look Junhee in the eyes as he asked… it was too embarrassing.

Junhee didn’t seem to think so. In fact, he was rather amused by the whole thing. “Here I was thinking I was going to be the shy one.” He winked at Donghun and hummed as if he were trying to remember something. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers and his face lit up. “Oh, actually, I do! Stay here, and I’ll go grab it!” Before he could wrap his hand around the plastic door handle, he looked at Donghun, then trailed his eyes further down his half-naked body. “You might want to cover yourself up, though.” Junhee giggled again at the sight of Donghun’s reddened face.

Within minutes, Junhee had returned with two small packets of lube hidden in his palm. “These should do the trick.” He announced happily, plucking the shiny packets out of his hand and offering them to Donghun.

“So, what are you?” Donghun raised an eyebrow and scanned Junhee’s body. Lean, on the shorter side, but also slightly muscular, Donghun couldn’t put a finger on which position Junhee might like to be in more. Of course, it was nearly impossible to tell from a single look, but Donghun liked to at least try and figure it out. Sometimes he was right. 

“Um,” Junhee lifted his shoulders up and down and looked back at Donghun with the most confused expression on his face, “gay?”

Donghun blinked. 

_Seriously?_ Well, that much was obvious. Considering the fact that Junhee was wearing makeup, a skirt, and that he’d just sucked Donghun off, the probability of him being gay was pretty damn high.

“I meant-”

“I know what you meant. Thought I’d get at least a little laugh out of you or something.” Junhee frowned exaggeratedly for a second then quickly turned it into a bright smile. “I like to top, mainly, but I can bottom if you want me to.”

“Oh, good.” Donghun sighed in relief. “I hate topping.”

Junhee bit his lip and pressed his body against Donghun’s, their faces just inches apart. “Lucky me, huh?” The tip of his nose bumped Donghun's gently as he tilted his head to the left to kiss him, but Junhee decided to let his lips hover over his, barely touching, but still close enough to feel the warmth.

This was driving Donghun crazy. Junhee was teasing him, and worse, he was enjoying it. They were _both_ enjoying it. “Come here, you.” The words came out more like a growl because Donghun had had _enough_. He nestled a hand in Junhee's dark locks, his fingers tugging at the hair to bring them closer together while his other hand went lower, resting on the small of Junhee's back for a second to gauge his reaction, then sliding down to grope his pretty ass over his pretty skirt.

Finally pressing their lips together, Donghun sighed into the kiss and parted his lips slightly to let the breath escape, but also hoped Junhee would take it as an invitation to slip his tongue inside and deepen the kiss.

Junhee did.

Both of Junhee's hands were attached to Donghun's sides, gliding up and down as the kiss turned sloppy. There was barely any lipstick left on Junhee's lips — it was all on Donghun's face or dick instead.

Donghun was nearly breathless by the time Junhee finally broke the kiss, yet he still wanted more.

"I don't know why you're grabbing my ass," Junhee slipped both of his hands down Donghun's backside and squeezed, "because yours is definitely a lot better." He whispered, stepping closer slightly to press his lips against Donghun's neck.

"Fuck, J-Junhee," Donghun moaned as Junhee started kissing his neck, nipping gently at the sensitive skin occasionally and licking at the tiny red marks he made. Donghun melted into every touch, arching forward sharply and trying to get _more_.

Junhee chuckled against Donghun's warm skin. "Hmm?" Hands still resting lazily on Donghun's ass, he gave him a few playful slaps as he sucked a big bruise onto the pretty, white skin of his neck. "More?" He lifted his mouth up just slightly so he could ask that, then immediately went back to licking at Donghun's skin.

Whining, Donghun bucked his hips forward into Junhee's and nodded.

Junhee grinned because he could feel Donghun's erection against him. "Aw, look at you. All whiny and needy." He cooed, bringing a hand to the front of Donghun's pants. "Do you want me to touch you?" He teased Donghun by palming him through his pants once, twice, then stopping and waiting for his response.

Nodding furiously, Donghun hooked his fingers underneath the waistband of Junhee's skirt as Junhee slipped a hand inside his underwear. 

Junhee was even prettier when he was naked. Tanned skin, lean muscles, and dark, perky nipples, Donghun couldn't avert his gaze. Though, after he finally got over his initial shock at the fact that he was about to get fucked in an airplane bathroom, he looked down at Junhee's crotch and fell into shock again because _wow, that might hurt._

For Junhee, the same thing was going through his head. Donghun was quite pale, more slender than himself, and the tip of his cock was the cutest shade of baby pink. _God_. Junhee wanted to suck on it forever. Surely, Donghun wouldn't mind.

"So, you wanna hop up here and let me take care of that cute ass?" Junhee tapped the tiny sink counter and looked at Donghun with want.

Donghun nodded shyly and turned around to jump up onto the counter, only to have his ass slapped by Junhee as he did so.

"Lean back and spread those legs, baby." Junhee splayed a hand over Donghun's chest to push him backwards slightly, just so his back was up against the mirror. Raising an eyebrow at the sight, Junhee took a second to admire Donghun. There were marks of red lipstick all over his face and neck, and all over his dick, too. Junhee hummed quietly in satisfaction and placed his hands over Donghun's knees, finally separating his legs and showing all of him off. "Wanna see all of you." He dipped his head forward and licked at Donghun's inner thighs, delighted in the shivering that it elicited from him. 

"S-Stop teasing." Donghun pouted and looked at Junhee impatiently, squirming as he felt Junhee's tongue glide over everywhere _except_ the one place he needed it most.

"Ah, you want it already?" Junhee was amused. "I need to get you ready, first." 

All Donghun could do was whine as Junhee wrapped his lips around his cock to take him all in. Junhee was _way_ too good at this. Letting his eyes flutter shut, he felt Junhee starting to lick his way lower, until a wet tongue poked at his entrance. 

"F-Fuck," Donghun shivered as the tip of Junhee's tongue made its way inside him, poking in and out quickly as Junhee shuffled with a packet of lube.

Scooping out the contents of the first packet, Junhee coated his fingers in the slippery substance before pressing the tip of his finger against Donghun's asshole. "Ready?" He asked, twirling his finger around the tight rim.

"Yes, y-yes, please." Donghun moaned as Junhee pushed a finger inside of him, pumping in and out a few times before he added another one and opened him up a bit more. It felt really good, but Donghun wanted to feel fuller. "M-More, pl-please." 

Junhee was more than happy to acquiesce. He slipped a third finger inside and heard Donghun sigh in relief. "You like being stuffed, huh?" He watched how Donghun's leaking cock would twitch against his stomach every time he pushed his fingers inside him. He also felt how Donghun's asshole would tighten around his fingers each time he'd pump them into him, so Junhee picked up the pace.

Nodding, Donghun silently answered Junhee's question. "L-Love it." He squirmed as Junhee continued to finger him, pushing inside him rough and fast, like he couldn’t get enough. “God, j-just fuck me already,” he said shakily, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his palm haphazardly and tossing the dampened hair out of his eyes so he could see Junhee better, “p-please.”

Sliding his fingers out of Donghun’s ass, Junhee complied with his wishes and tore open the second packet of lube, massaging his length with the cool liquid.

“Yes, come on.” Donghun eyed Junhee’s thick cock hungrily and clenched his hole around nothing, waiting eagerly to be filled.

Junhee stared at Donghun’s pink, puckering hole and couldn’t wait to see how that pretty, rosy rim would look like stretched around his swollen cock. Finally pressing the engorged tip of his cock against Donghun’s soft, wet entrance, he waited for a nod before moving his hips forward and pushing himself inside slowly, groaning as Donghun's tight wetness sucked him in beautifully.

Donghun moaned as he felt himself filling up with the thickness of Junhee’s cock, stretching around the girth and taking the length in until Junhee’s hips touched his thighs, signalling that he’d bottomed out.

“Fucking hell,” panted Donghun, “keep g-going.”

Smiling, Junhee looked down at Donghun one last time so he could commit the image to memory before he ruined him. Donghun looked so pretty with the flush of pink on his pale skin, and the red marks that littered his neck made him look even prettier. Placing his hands gingerly on Donghun’s waist, Junhee steadied himself and started thrusting into him gently, though, it didn’t last long because Donghun started whining for more almost immediately.

It felt _so_ good. Donghun couldn’t keep his mouth shut as Junhee fucked him; his whimpers and moans were probably able to be heard outside the bathroom because of how damn good Junhee felt inside him. 

“Faster?” Junhee asked, picking up the speed for a few seconds as he reached a hand up to brush a thumb over Donghun’s nipple. “Or harder?” He switched the pace, thrusting into Donghun with such force that caused his body to shift up on the tiny counter.

“O-Oh, both, pl-please,” whined Donghun, clenching his hole around the base of Junhee’s cock, “wanna come already, t-touch me here.” Pointing to his nipples, he hoped Junhee would use his other hand, too. He was ecstatic when Junhee did, moaning loudly each time Junhee pinched his stiff, sensitive nubs between his fingers.

Snapping his hips forward, Junhee tried his best to give Donghun what he wanted, ramming into him quickly, and roughly, too. For a while, they both seemed to reach a point of bliss, with Donghun sobbing out curses about how good it felt and Junhee purring about how good Donghun was being for him.

“Look at you,” whispered Junhee, “sucking my cock back in every time I pull out. Feels so good around me.” He leaned down to flick his tongue against Donghun’s nipple while teasing the other with his fingers, still thrusting in and out of Donghun's dripping hole with fervour.

“J-Junhee, I’m gonna,” Donghun bit down on his lip to suppress a whimper, “Junhee, please, I’m goin-”

Popping his lips off Donghun’s nipple, Junhee swirled his fingertip around the wet nub and looked at him seductively. “Let me hear you.” He went back to sucking Donghun’s reddened, abused nipple and continued fucking into him, harder and faster each time because he wanted to come, too.

With a loud moan, Donghun’s body tensed, and then, everything dissolved into pleasure. Sloppy spurts of white painted his stomach — and Junhee’s forearms — and his hole tightened around Junhee’s cock with every pulse as he came.

“Oh, Jesus fu-”

Junhee was _not_ expecting that. The delicious feeling of Donghun's tight hole clenching around his length repeatedly was so _fucking good_ , that he ended up spilling inside him. 

It was probably the best orgasm of his life; he swore he saw stars. He thrusted into Donghun languidly, trying to get him to milk every drop of come he had left.

They froze for a bit, too tired and fucked-out to really do anything, until Junhee’s cock started to soften, and Donghun finally came down from his high.

Donghun tried to say something, but whatever came out of his mouth was unintelligible, and Junhee couldn’t help but giggle.

“Don’t laugh,” Donghun rolled his eyes playfully, “and help me off of here.”

●

It didn’t take long for Junhee to clean them both up and get dressed in his uniform again, and Donghun wondered if he’d done this before.

“You do this often?” Donghun raised an eyebrow at Junhee, who was applying a new coat of red lipstick with the help of the dirty bathroom mirror.

“Oh,” Junhee blushed and tucked the tube of lipstick into the pocket of his skirt, “actually, no. You’re the first. Of course, there are those guys who just stare at you like they’re waiting for you to do something, but you’re the only one who's actually had the confidence to actually go for it,” explained Junhee, “and honestly, it’s kinda hot. Confidence is such a turn-on.” He fanned himself with his hand dramatically and winked.

Donghun felt a bit proud. “We should get to know each other when we land.” It was stupid. He shouldn't have said that. The chance of something actually working out between them was so microscopically small that-

“Definitely.”

●

* * *


End file.
